walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Ennis (Fear)
Ennis is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is a high ranking member of the Vultures and the brother of Melvin. Ennis is also responsible for the fall of the Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium community. He served as the secondary antagonist of the first half of Season 4. Overview Ennis is shown to be a very hostile individual and a vicious bully, as he took pleasure in taunting Nick about the foods he just collected and about Charlie. He does appear to genuinely care about Charlie as he is often seen looking after and playing with her. Charlie's reaction to his death by shooting his killer shows that Ennis was kind enough to her for Charlie to form a genuine attachment to him. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Ennis' life prior to or as the outbreak began, other than he has a brother named Melvin. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "Another Day in the Diamond" When Ennis arrives at the Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium, he retrieves a bike from his car and rides around the parking lot while blasting a stereo to lure the zombies into a truck before scrawling a number on a flag and attaching it to the truck. He then camps out in the parking lot with his brother Melvin and the other Vultures, unfazed by the defiant survivors and their guns. "Good Out Here" In a flashback, Ennis brings supplies out of a church when suddenly Madison and Nick arrive. They exchange words with Ennis, who was getting ahead of the Clarks and stripping locations of all supplies thanks to Charlie eavesdropping on the radio, listening in on the Dell Diamond's plans. Ennis is then attacked by Nick, who holds a knife to his throat. Madison manages to talk Nick down of hurting Ennis as Charlie watches on. Despite sustaining a nick on his neck, the Clarks leave Ennis and Charlie to finish scavenging the church. In the present, Nick spots Ennis' El Camino driving down the road and fights Morgan off in order to pursue it. Morgan, trying to protect Nick, attempts to warn Ennis away before Nick arrives but he is unsuccessful. Nick, wielding a hammer, approaches Ennis, who remains unfazed. He enters a nearby silo and scavenges for supplies. Nick enters the silo and proceed to attack Ennis. While Ennis initially is able to fight off Nick, he ends up impaled on a set of antlers from a mounted deer head. While Ennis is seriously wounded, Nick pushes Ennis further onto the antlers, eventually killing him. "Buried" An undead Ennis emerges from the silo and is quickly put down by Alicia with a blow to the head. The entire event is recorded by Al. In a flashback, Ennis plays with Charlie as Madison talks with Mel. "Just in Case" Ennis appears, in a flashback, among the Vultures outside the Dell Stadium, waiting for something to happen. "The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now" After an argument with Ennis, Mel leaves the Vultures and gets into a car crash, leading Charlie to seek help from the stadium. Mel later warns Madison that Ennis intends to lead an attack on the stadium while Victor Strand finds evidence that Ennis is amassing a large army of infected. That night, Ennis leads a convoy of trucks filled with hundreds of oil-soaked walkers to the stadium. On Ennis' command, the walkers are released and the Vultures ignite a trail of oil in front of the gate, creating a line of fire with Alicia, Nick, Luciana, and Melvin trapped in a truck outside. In the present, Naomi leads Morgan Jones, Althea, Charlie, and John Dorie back to the abandoned stadium for medical supplies. Naomi tells them that the infirmary remains intact because Ennis and the others stripped what they could from the outside, but even Ennis wouldn't have gone into the stadium for the rest. In the aftermath of Ennis' attack, the stadium is shown to be overrun with hundreds of burned walkers. Death ;Killed By *Nicholas Clark (Alive) After being unsuccessfully stopped by Morgan, Nick attacks Ennis with a hammer. The two come to blows, with Ennis almost gaining the upper hand before being pushed onto deer antlers by Nick. Nick then pushes Ennis further into the antlers, killing him. *Alicia Clark (Zombified) As a zombified Ennis emerges from the silo, Alicia bashes him in the head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ennis has killed: *Douglas (Caused) *Vivian (Caused) *Cole (Caused) *Madison Clark (Indirectly Caused) *38 unnamed Dell Diamond residents (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 4 *"Another Day in the Diamond" (Flashback, No Lines) *"Good Out Here" *"Buried" (Zombified; Flashback, No Lines) *"Just in Case" (Flashback, No Lines) *"The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now" (Flashback) Trivia *Ennis is the first Vulture to die on-screen. *Though Mel appears to be the primary antagonist of Season 4 of Fear the Walking Dead while Ennis acts as a secondary antagonist, Ennis is in fact the true primary antagonist, being directly responsible for the fall of the Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium community. *Ennis currently possesses the second highest kill count on Fear The Walking Dead with a total of 42 victims, Daniel Salazar has the highest kill with a total of 100 living people directly killed. Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Deceased Category:The Vultures Category:Antagonists Category:Texas Category:Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium Category:Undeads Category:Notable Walkers Category:Fear The Walking Dead